Bony structures are subject to defects and trauma which require a bone plate to be secured thereto in order to stabilize the bony segment as it heals, fuses or is restored. For example, the spine is subject to various pathologies that compromise its load bearing and support capabilities. Such pathologies of the spine include, for example, degenerative diseases, the effects of tumors and fractures and dislocations attributable to physical trauma. The use of bone plates has been helpful in the stabilization and fixation of the spine, including the sacral, lumbar, thoracic, and cervical regions of the spine, as well as other bony segments in the body.
Various instruments and techniques have been developed to prepare the bony segment for receipt of one or more bone engaging fasteners to secure the bone plate thereto. Examples of such instruments include drills, taps, awls, and driving instruments. Devices for guiding such instruments into the bony segment can facilitate positioning of bone engaging fasteners at the desired orientation relative to the bone plate. However, such devices may be difficult or time consuming to secure to the bone plate. Such devices may also have to be removed during the procedure of engaging the bone fastener to the bony segment since the device may obstruct the fastener insertion location. Also, such devices may not provide a readily discernable indication to the surgeon that the device is properly positioned relative to the bone plate.